Fenders which generally comprise cylindrical resilient members which are vertically elongated and have a partially spherical bottom are used on boats to prevent the scrapping of the hull of the boat on pilings or docks or other boats when two or more boats are tied together. Such fenders are generally stowed under the seats in the cockpit of a sailboat and are utilized when the boat is docked by tying the fenders through a line to stanchions or the life line of a sail boat. In the case of power boats which may also have seats in the cockpit or towards the stern, the fenders in many cases are stored under hinged tops of the seats.
In some cases, fender holders have been utilized which are of a rigid nature and secured to the railing of a pulpit in power boats. Such fender holders generally comprise rod stock which is bent to conform to the shape of the fenders and then have hoops attached thereto to receive the fenders therein. In some cases cloth fender holders have been secured to the railing of the pulpit of the boat to receive fenders therein for storage.
However, such fender storage devices extend inwardly of the railing of a boat and may block free access for someone moving from stern to bow or vice versa. Accordingly the present invention provides new and improved fender holders which may be collapsed when fenders or other objects are not stored therein and be very unobtrusive. Alternatively, the equipment fender or other equipment holders of this invention may be mounted to a stanchion on the boat outboard thereof to receive other equipment such as bait buckets.